


Cleaning Out The Garage

by CutieBax



Category: Ratchet & Clank
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Play, Constipation, Doctor Kink, Doctor/Patient, Dom/sub, Farting, Gay, Laxatives, M/M, Medical Kink, Scat, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28210179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutieBax/pseuds/CutieBax
Summary: Ratchet is suffering from a severe case of constipation, Clank is worried about his lombax companion and decides that exercise is the best way to help Ratchet, it doesn’t matter what kind of exercise that is, he’s happy to help in any way he can, even if it means getting a little messy.
Relationships: Clank/Ratchet
Kudos: 10





	Cleaning Out The Garage

Clank sat on his desk, picking up a telescreen and typing a few words, he pressed the search button, hoping to find something that could help Ratchet. 

His lombax friend was unwell, but not in the usual vomiting and feverish way, his condition was rather unusual to the small robot, he was constipated. 

Constipation was a strange term to Clank. Yes, he was rather intelligent, but he’d never actually looked after anyone who was constipated before. The opposite was easy, he just needed to make sure the patient got plenty of water to stayed hydrated, along with washing their hands so they didn’t spread germs and worsen their current condition. Hmm, maybe he should be a full-time doctor, he and Ratchet could use more bolts at the moment.

“Uuuuugh…”

The loud groan snapped Clank out of his thoughts. Ratchet was awake and complaining about his stomach, as usual. The little robot hurried over to Ratchet’s bedroom, opening the door and giving the lombax a sad look. 

Ratchet was curled up on his bed, wincing in pain. His fur was sweaty and messy, most likely from all the tossing and turning he’d been doing whilst trying to get to sleep.

“Ratchet, are you well?” Clank asked, already knowing the answer.

“What does it look like, Clank?” Ratchet hissed, clutching his mattress in pain. 

“I assume you haven’t been able to have a bowel movement yet?” Clank sighed, he was starting to get really worried about his friend, it had been three days! That surely couldn’t be healthy!

“Nope…” Ratchet moaned, putting his head into his pillow miserably.

“Would you like another laxative?” Clank asked.

“Nope…” Ratchet repeated. “They don’t work…”

Clank looked at the ground, thinking for a moment. The information he’d read on the telescreen had said that exercise was a good way to get the body working again, hopefully that would help Ratchet with relieving himself. “Ratchet?”

“Yeah, pal?” Ratchet replied, lifting his head and looking at Clank tiredly. He’d hardly gotten any sleep, thanks to his painful, groaning gut. He needed to remember what he’d eaten, so he could throw it out and never eat it again.

“I was wondering if you would like to help me with cleaning out the garage.” Clank said. “I would appreciate the assistance greatly.”

Ratchet looked at Clank, staying quiet.

Clank blinked. Ratchet would probably say something along the lines of ‘are you crazy?!’ or ‘no way!”

“Yeah, I can do that.” Ratchet said, much to Clank’s surprise and relief. “Just gimme a few minutes?”

“Of course, Ratchet.” Clank replied, nodding respectfully. 

Ratchet watched as Clank walked out of the room, smiling slightly. He really didn’t want to get up with his sore stomach, but he couldn’t let his pal clean the entire garage by himself, especially since he was the one who made most of the mess.

__________________________________________________________________________ 

Clank was busy trying to sweep the floor when Ratchet dragged himself out of his bedroom. Ratchet looked exhausted, Clank wondered if encouraging the poor lombax to get up was the right thing to do.

“Hey, pal.” Ratchet yawned. “How ya doin’?”

“I am well.” Clank replied. “How are you?”

“I’m good.” Ratchet mumbled, before suddenly clutching his stomach. “Ow!”

“Ratchet?!” Clank cried, running towards the lombax in a panic.

“I’m alright!” Ratchet quickly said, not wanting to worry the little robot. “I’m fine…”

Clank sighed, going back over to the telescreen and re-reading the information again. He noticed that walking, reaching and bending over seemed to be the best movements to help relieve constipation. “Ratchet?” Clank called, getting an idea. “Can you please get my oil can from the shelf?”

Ratchet looked up at the shelf, he’d have to stand on his toes and reach up to get it, but if Clank really needed it… “Sure.” He said, slowly. He went over to the shelf, letting out a pained whine as he struggled to reach the oil can.

Clank watched as Ratchet eventually managed to grab the oil can, putting his hands on his knees and panting in exhaustion. Clank felt really bad about making the lombax do all this, but they’d both feel so much better when he could finally relieve himself. 

Ratchet groaned, his tongue hanging out as he continued to pant. Clank was asking a lot of him, especially while he had sore, clogged colon to deal with as well. He let out a surprised yelp when he suddenly let out a loud fart, slightly warming the seat of his pants. He blushed, giving his pal an apologetic look. “Jeez, that stinks.” He mumbled, embarrassed. “Sorry, Clank.” 

“Do not apologise, Ratchet.” Clank said, smiling sweetly. “Your scent does not bother me.”

“Oh yeah.” Ratchet chuckled, remembering that Clank lacked a nose to smell with. “I forgot you didn’t have a nose.”

Clank just chuckled, before going to pick up some empty paint cans to throw out.

Ratchet bent down to grab his tools, paying no attention to his tail, which was lifting slightly in preparation.

Clank noticed Ratchet’s tail lifting, walking over to make sure he was okay.

Ratchet looked back at the robot, smirking mischievously. “Like what ya see?” He asked.

“I-I…” Clank stammered, getting quite flustered.

“Don’t worry, pal!” Ratchet laughed. “I’m just messing with ya!”

Clank managed to let out a small chuckle, still a little embarrassed about being caught looking at his friends posterior, his very slim, muscular posterior to be precise.

Ratchet blushed a little. Why was Clank looking at his butt? Did he like the way it looked? Woah, that would be awesome. The lombax gasped, feeling his erect member poke his pants, creating a slight bulge. Oh, boy…

Clank noticed that Ratchet wasn’t moving as much, getting a little worried. “Ratchet?” Clank asked. “Is everything alright?”

“Y-Yeah, pal.” Ratchet stammered, shaking a little from staying squatted in one place for so long. He let out another loud fart, clutching his stomach in pain. “Y’know, I think I’m gonna head back to bed!” 

Clank shook his head, watching as Ratchet quickly walked back to his bedroom, slamming the door behind himself. The robot could hear several loud farts, but Ratchet never came back out to go to the toilet, indicating that he still couldn’t pass any stools. 

__________________________________________________________________________ 

Ratchet moaned, not even looking at Clank when he walked into his room. “Sorry, pal.” Ratchet whined. “I’ll help you in a bit, I’ve just gotta rest my stomach.”

Clank climbed onto Ratchet’s bed, rubbing his back in slow, circular motions. “Ratchet, I may be able to help.” He said, causing the lombax to look at him. “If you would trust me.”

“Of course I trust you, Clank.” Ratchet replied. “Why wouldn’t I?”

“Well, what I am proposing may be a little…invasive.” Clank explained, getting embarrassed again and looking away.

“I-Invasive?” Ratchet huffed, starting to get turned on again. “Wh-What do you mean?”

“My hands are small enough to enter your rectum and remove the fecal matter from your colon.” Clank explained. “I would not mind preforming this task, if you do not mind.”

“Y-Yeah.” Ratchet huffed. “I mean, if y-you don’t m-mind.”

Clank gave Ratchet a quizzical look. “Ratchet?” He said. “You are breathing quite hard, are you sure you do not mind?”

“I’m positive, Clank.” Ratchet replied, a little too forcefully. “I-I mean, I’ll be fine.”

Clank nodded. “I shall get a container.” He said, before walking off.

Ratchet waited, trying to hide his excitement. Clank was actually gonna- wow! Now being constipated didn’t seem so bad, he’d have to do it more often!

Clank returned with a large, plastic tub, along with some wet wipes. He climbed onto Ratchet’s bed and set his supplies down next to him.

Ratchet pulled his pants down and kicked them off the bed. He was so ready for this, he’d been waiting for what felt like a lifetime and not just to relieve himself from his constipation either. “I’m ready.” He said, softly.

“Very well, Ratchet.” Clank replied, slowly pulling Ratchet’s soft, supple cheeks apart.

Ratchet shivered and gasped, feeling Clank’s hand enter his rectum. “Auhhh!~”

Clank heard Ratchet moan and quickly pulled his hand out. “I am sorry, Ratchet.” He apologised. “I did not mean to hurt you.”

“N-No, Clank.” Ratchet moaned, panting a little. “You didn’t hurt me, please do it again!”

Clank blinked, confused at first, but he soon caught onto what Ratchet wanted. The lombax needed to relieve more than just his bowels and Clank was more than happy to oblige.

Ratchet yelled, feeling Clank ram his hand back into his cavity. He felt relief when the robot began to remove three days worth of hard stool. “Ah!~”

Clank smiled, getting a cheeky idea. He raised his free hand, swiftly slapping the lombax’s behind.

“Clank!” Ratchet yowled, loving every moment of it. He continued to moan, yowl and even purr as Clank continued to remove his stool, spanking him every now and then too! This was amazing! “D-Don’t stop, keep going!”

Clank could no longer feel anymore blockage in Ratchet’s colon and the tub was quite full, he was pretty sure he’d removed all of Ratchet’s stool, but it would be rude to leave the lombax with a huge, throbbing erection. 

Ratchet yelled in pleasure, feeling Clank begin to fist him. “Harder!” He howled. “Faster! Please!”

Clank chuckled, spanking Ratchet again. He was such a cutie! It was a pleasure for the little robot to make his friend so happy and so very loud. They’d have to do this more often, no constipation required.

Ratchet arched his back, his cock throbbing violently. He let out a loud yowl, as his member soaked his bed with a sticky stream of semen. The lombax collapsed, falling onto his soaked sheets and panting hard.

Clank rubbed Ratchet’s back, listening to him purr. The robot grabbed some of the wet wipes and began to gently wipe the lombax’s anus, making sure it was as clean as it was before he’d started, cleaner even. “You are very cute, Ratchet.~” He said, looking down at his friend- no, his partner and smiling.

“No, you are.~” Ratchet mewled, tiredly. “I love you, pal.~”

Clank stroked the lombax’s head, watching as he fell asleep. “And I you, Ratchet.~” He said, softly. “And I you.~”


End file.
